Pickle Inspector
|-|Pickle Inspector= |-|Tootsie Roll Frankenstein= |-|Past Pickle Inspector= |-|Future Pickle Inspector= |-|Past-Future Pickle Inspector= |-|Future-Future Pickle Inspector= |-|Godhead Pickle Inspector= Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, much higher depending on level of imagination | At least Low 7-B, Low 2-C with Sniper Rifle/Sextant | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: Pickle Inspector Origin: Problem Sleuth Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human? Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Time Travel, Transmutation (Can transmute flesh into candy) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Reality Warping, Omniscience, Omnipresence Attack Potency: Building level (Casually tore a building from the ground using telekinesis), much higher depending on level of imagination | At least Small City level (Much, much stronger than the Candy Corn Vampire and Gummy Worm Zombie), Universe level+ with Sniper Rifle/Sextant (Wounded Demonhead Mobster Kingpin as fast as he could regenerate) | At least Universe level+ (Wiped out Demonhead Mobster Kingpin's last health bar in his second form, copied himself infinitely, forming the particles that make up the universe, past, present, and future) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (Rules over everything in MS Paint Adventures, including infinite Genesis Frogs, Lord English, and the Horrorterrors. GPI has been stated to be the truly omnipotent supreme being in the comic's narration, although it is unknown if this is 100% true.) Speed: Unknown | Unknown (One of the slowest characters in the comic. Due to his incredibly low speed stat, he moves several inches per minute), much higher reactions | Relativistic+ (Accelerated to near lightspeed in order to collide with an explosion that would take out DHMK's second health bar), Omnipresent after multiplying (Made up every single particle of existence in the past, present, and future) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Below Average (Struggled to lift a metal tile), much higher with imagination | Unknown (Lifted an anchor which Problem Sleuth and Ace Dick struggled to barely move) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown (Absolutely physically pathetic), much higher with imagination | At least Unknown (Far stronger than Candy Corn Vampire and Gummy Worm Zombie), Universal+ with Sniper Rifle/Sextant | At least Universal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: Human level, higher with imagination | At least Small City level (Much more durable than Problem Sleuth) | At least Universe level+ (Resisted Black Hole Mobster Kingpin's gravitational pull, although his clones were destroyed by their own ultimate attack) | At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher (Was never harmed nor impeded by anything after his ascension to godhood. Apparently immune to temporal paradoxes as he is the one who created himself as well as existence. Only ever showed discomfort when his beautiful creation was harmed, which he immediately fixed.) Range: Universal+ | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Stamina: Low Standard Equipment: Handgun and sniper rifle. Intelligence: Very high. He defeated Death in a game of Wizard's Sudoku. | The same | Unknown (Makes up everything in the past, present, and future) | Omniscient Weaknesses: Pickle is physically pathetic, and is kind of a pushover. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Disconcerting Ogle:' At its weakest, Pickle Inspector simply stares at his opponent and makes them uncomfortable. At its strongest, Pickle Inspector fires deadly lasers from his eyes. *'Pickle Replicsimile:' Pickle Inspector splits himself into a number of duplicates. *'Temporal Replicsimile:' Pickle Inspector splits himself into two duplicates, one of which travels forwards in time, and one of which travels back in time. Later, his clones do this infinitely, becoming the particles that make up the universe. *'Temporal Replicollision:' Pickle Inspector's ultimate attack. One of his clones accelerates at near-light speeds before launching itself at the target in a suicide attack. Two of his clones used this attack on Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, dealing enough damage to wipe his second lifebar out. *'Tootsie Roll Frankenstein:' Pickle Inspector's Gambit Schema. Basically completely useless, as even if it does increase his strength exponentially, he becomes so slow it would take him days to travel across a small boat. * Fondly Regard Creation - Godhead Pickle Inspector fondly regards creation. There are several variations of this attack, including Fondly Regard Crustacean, Fondly Regard Crenellation, and Fondly Regard Donation. * Deus Ex Sowing Machina - Repairs damaged universes. * Temporal Replicsimile Ad Infinitum - Commands Past Pickle Inspector, Future Pickle Inspector, Past-Future Pickle Inspector, and Future-Future Pickle Inspector to split apart infinitely, becoming everything in existence. Key: Pickle Inspector | Tootsie Roll Frankenstein | Part-Pickles | Godhead Pickle Inspector Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Tier 7 Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Gods